


tell me in your tongue

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2012 and 2013 seasons, Accents, Bottberg, Languages, M/M, One-Shot, f1 drivers - Freeform, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Valtteri only knows English and Finnish. Nico knows five languages, and a half if you include his limited Finnish. The pair have to try and jumble through their feelings as well as giving each other language lessons. Kimi and Sebastian are frankly no help at all.





	tell me in your tongue

He’s on the phone to Mika the first time he meets Nico, or well the first time Nico walks past him technically. He feels eyes on him while he’s talking so he speaks quickly, rushing the conversation before hanging up to the protests of his manager. Nico is almost around the corner by the time he looks to see who’s there but he just catches a glimpse of styled blond hair and Mercedes overalls. 

The next time he’s speaking to a Finish interviewer. He’s still just a reserve driver and the guy probably just wants to speak a bit of Finish for a change but he can’t say he’s complaining. As he’s talking he sees Nico pass by behind the interviewer, clearly trying to avoid being spoken too. Nico catches his eye and as usual he’s unable to tell what the other man is thinking. He returns the gaze and gives a quick nod. The Mercedes’ driver stands in place just a touch too long before walking away. This time, Valtteri drags his answers out for longer than usual, allowing Nico and Kimi to walk past them unnoticed. 

A few weeks later he doesn’t even notice anything. He’s speaking to Kimi when the other Finn points it out to him. 

“You realise he’s staring?”

“Who?”

Valtteri asks confused trying his best not to look around.

“Nico. He always does it with Finish speaking. Especially you though.”

Valtteri proceeds to splutter, go bright red and protest all at once. 

“It’s just the Finish thing, has nothing to do with me.” 

Kimi hums and says nothing more on the subject. A moment later he’s dragged away somewhat apologetically by Sebastian. By the time Valtteri dares to look over again, Nico is probably long gone. 

The next time it’s him and he hears Nico doing an interview. As is normal he’s talking in his perfectly spoken English. He’s trying his best not to pay attention but overhears the conversation anyway. Fluent in five languages; English, German, French, Spanish, Italian. There’s a half in there as well if you include his minimal Finish. Now Valtteri notices whenever Nico does an interview run that he frequently switches between languages with ease. It’s ridiculous honestly. If he starts working even harder on his English, well it’s just to help with his job obviously. 

Next year he’s a William’s driver. Interviews are far more frequent and therefore so are the comparisons with the other Finn’s especially Kimi and for whatever reason Nico. It seems to be the only type of question anyone wants to ask and one of the only ones that he desperately wants to avoid. 

In some ways this year is pretty similar to the last with Nico and Valtteri orbiting around each other. The pair seem to bump into each other far more than is probable in such a large paddock and any time they do it seems to bring focus to the haze that is found outside the racing car. It makes him more aware than ever that he’s an F1 driver, as suddenly the other’s all seem to be acutely aware of their interactions. Whenever Valtteri sees someone looking over at him, he can’t help but get the distinct impression that they know far more than he does.

Being a driver means you get to have guests and naturally one of his first is his long time best friend Emilia. Her experience of the press and buzz as a swimmer makes him extremely relieved. She walks through the motorhome and paddock with frankly more grace and confidence than he’s yet managed. 

Typically guests are stuck in their hosts teams area but being the women that she is, Emilia manages to go out and meet a few of the drivers. When he awkwardly introduces her to Nico there’s a sparkle in both of their eyes that he doesn’t quite understand. At the next race Nico is able to speak a few more words in Finnish, half of them massively inappropriate and he’s willing to bet his F1 seat on whose fault that is. 

The European races come faster than he expected. The even bigger surprise is Nico informing him that he’ll be teaching Valtteri the basics in the languages he knows for the appropriate races in exchange for some Finnish lessons. When Valtteri tries to explain how bad he is at languages, was terrible in school and will be a dreadful teacher, well Nico just laughs it off and tells him when and where they’re meeting for their first lesson. Valtteri gives a few feeble grumbles questioning why Kimi hasn’t been doing before this but he eventually agrees as though he had any choice in the matter.

Lessons begin and as he expected Valtteri is absolutely dreadful. His pronunciation is frankly ‘atrocious and barely legible,’ as Nico puts it. Not to mention that speaking of Nico, the German is far too distracting and his voice sounds way too nice in various accents for Valtteri to be expected to focus on anything. Even less surprising is that Nico is a very quick learner. Whilst he understands Keke’s logic of it not being the most useful language he’s surprised they didn’t just add it in anyway with how good Nico is. 

The strangest thing is hearing the language spoken by a non-native speaker. Whilst his pronunciation is correct the words sound unusual rolling from his tongue. This is where Valtteri learns that being taught a language apparently involves staring at the teachers mouth to get an idea of how they are saying the words to improve pronunciation. Admittedly it does seem to work but considering how flushed and embarrassed it makes him, he almost wouldn’t be surprised if Nico had simply made it up.

At the next race they go to Kimi so Nico can show him what he’s learnt. The smirk on the German’s face as he drags Valtteri along lets him know that this one is _definitely_ about embarrassment. Luckily Kimi being Kimi he doesn’t comment too much, only nodding where required and giving small corrections here and there. The bad news is that Sebastian is with Kimi at the time and he and Nico end up having a long drawn out conversation in German. The two try and keep their tones even but it’s fairly clear that whatever they’re talking about isn’t very good. Whilst Kimi could probably pick up more of an idea from Sebastian’s voice, Valtteri isn’t certain he wants to know. He babbles some excuse about a meeting and leaves, he can’t help but notice the voices getting louder the moment he shuts the door. 

He wishes he had a reason to justify why he says yes when Nico asks for more lessons. Well one that he could explain to people in any shade paler than a dark red. Still he agrees and things mostly resume as normal. The only difference is Sebastian and the way the other German now feels the need to constantly look after him and talk disparagingly about Nico whenever possible. Kimi continues to say nothing one way or another to the continual annoyance of both of them. The cycle continues and Valtteri knows he has to ask about it.

“Why is Sebastian warning me away from you, or whatever it is that he’s trying to do?”

Nico looks up from the sentences he’s trying to write and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I have history, like with Jenson and Lewis and less history with other of people but plenty of experience anyway.He’s trying to protect you I guess.”

 

Nico looks forlorn at this as if he expects the other man to leave or be annoyed but instead Valtteri can’t help but laugh.

“Is he trying to protect me just from you, or my virtue or what honestly that’s so ridiculous. It might be my first year in F1 but I am a racing driver and I’ve been around the paddock for a few year before now.”

That manages to draw a chuckle out of Nico, thinking back to the time they’ve known each other over the past couple of years. 

“So if he was right about my intentions towards you?” 

Nico asks now, drawing closer to Valtteri, next to him. He tries not to let his expression drop as Valtteri pulls away from him slightly.

“I’d be pleased but I’d hope they’d be a bit more similar to mine,” the way he says it is mostly nonchalant but the expression on his face mostly fails at the casualness required.

“Which are?” 

Nico replies, trying not to sound to hopeful. Valtteri braces himself trying not to sound too desperate knowing how this is supposed to pan out. 

“Oh pretty similar to what he thinks, just a bit more often and possibly longer I guess.”

Nico grins at that lighting up and Valtteri considers that it’s one of the few times he’s seen the other man’s expression looking so open and honest. He can’t help but want to bring out those expressions in him more often, especially the happy ones. 

More slowly this time, Nico tries to close the distance between them once again. Now Valtteri is imobile to do anything about it. He knows he should make Nico talk more, try and figure out how the other man feels but in this moment he almost forgets to care. The gap is closed and the two men are kissing. A first gentle kiss then a slight tilt before they are kissing for longer. Valtteri is realising there isn’t time for words right now. If he isn’t going to get Nico for forever, then he at least has to have him for as long as possible and if that means loosening his grasp or not talking about what’s going on then so be it. There’s a few more gentle kisses and then Nico pulls away slightly, Valtteri following reluctantly after.

Nico opens his mouth about to speak and for a moment Valtteri has a horror image in his head, running to Sebastian crying that he was right. He swallows his thoughts and braces himself for the impact of the harsh let down about to face him. Valtteri realises he’s closed his eyes again and forces them open. When he sees the gentle look on Nico’s face he can’t decide if that will make this rejection better or worse. 

A hand curls around his and he tries and fails to prevent the hitch of breath in surprise. The comical looking up and back down in shock probably doesn’t help either. His reaction puts a grin on Nico’s face but at this point he has no idea if it’s a good thing or not.

“See, he’s so stupid how could I ever get sick of you?” 

Nico starts and Valtteri knows that the _ever_ part isn’t real but it doesn’t stop his chest racing and his heart lurching anyway.

“You’re blush and you’re voice and your looks and just you. Anyone who could get sick of that or thinks it’s even possible is stupid.”

Valtteri’s always known Nico as a charmer and a flirt with everyone he meets but he’s never heard him being so sweet and ridiculous before. While people always talk about the other jobs Nico could do other than driving like engineering or translating, Valtteri figures that if he isn’t being sincere then he should have probably became an actor instead of doing this. 

“People normally do.”

“Well then, people are stupid and I’m not people, I’m me.”

Valtteri lets out a laugh at that and they kiss again and this time it’s Nico who realises they need to talk more. If that full conversation is him convincing Valtteri how serious he is and how much he likes him, well then that won’t exactly be a hardship.  
Eventually they pull away from each other both considering taking this somewhere more private. They laugh, breathlessly this time. 

“You’re laugh is as cute as your voice.”

Nico can’t help but tease. Valtteri rolls his eyes at that, far more accustomed to those kinds of comments from Nico.

“I like yours too,” he replies easily.

They get up at this point deciding in unison to move towards somewhere else. If Nico resolves to send some smug and angry message to Sebastian as soon as Valtteri leaves his sight, well no one else needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> This didn't really turn out as planned but never mind. Kudos/Comments and thoughts always appreciated.


End file.
